the dark side
by Purple-Tube-Flowers
Summary: carly and freddie are dating but carly beats freddie up .will a kind and caring sam help freddie and maybe along the way love will blossum!
1. Chapter 1

General Pov 

''get out here!'' screamed Carly.

The scared Freddie limps out of Spencer's bedroom to the angry and abusive

Carly , tears rolling down cheeks and bruises on him from head to toe.

''Never tell Sam what goes on here when I send her to get smoothies!''

Carly then hit Freddie leaving a red mark on his cheek . Sam then comes in with 3 smoothies in her arms. Handing a drink to Freddie she asked :

'' hey Freddie what happened to your cheek it's all bloody.''

Scared of lying Freddie said ''I …..tripped and fell.''

''well I am going to clean that up for you ,come over to the counter .''said the caring Sam .

Soon carly became jealous and snapped ''Sam, I'm his girlfriend let me do it!''

''Geez Carly, fine you do it . I'm going to Pink Bunny . Bye !''

''Whatever!'' said the uncaring Carly

''Bye Sam!'' said Freddie sweetly with his famous smile.

''Bye Freddie!'' said Sam with a flirtasuos look and left gracefully .

After Sam left Carly shouted ''get out ! I'll beat you tomorrow .''

Then Freddie ran out crying, trying to get into his apartment , but forgot his key .

Little did Carly and Freddie know that Sam saw and everything . And was standing behind the hall . Coming out, Sam said ''Hi Freddie are you okay? You look as if you need a hug .''

Then Freddie looked up and ran to her into a hug . ''Sam?'' asked Freddie.

''Yeah Freddie ?''

''She hit's me.''

''I know that . I'm not stupid , she _is_ crazy .''

''What should I do?''

''Nothing, I'll take care of it .''

''Okay .''

And with that Sam kissed Sam kissed Freddie on the cheek and let him into his house with a bobby pin.

A.N. Hey was it good or suckish ? Plz comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Sam then barged into Carly's house and yelled

''What did you do to that boy ,Carly!''

''Huh? What are you talking about ?''

'' You know what you did ! You hit him. I have known ever since you two have started dating . ''

But before Carly could answer Sam already had Freddie standing in front of her.

''Now either makeup or breakup .'' said Sam then she went upstairs .

''So you don't want to go out any more?'' -carly

''No, I think I am in love with someone else.'' -Freddie

''Okay well I'll see you tomorrow.''-carly

''bye''-Freddie

Sam then went downstairs and left . She danced in the hall singing '' Freddie is free!''

''Uh Sam?'' asked Freddie in his doorway . She immediately stopped dancing . Busted.

''H-Hi Freddie , I heard you and Carly broke up . How long have you been standing there ?'' stammered the embarrassed Sam.

''Yeah we broke up . And I have been standing there ever since I heard a girl scream and then I saw you.''


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Freddie went up to Gibby .

''hey Gibby , could you give me advice on how to tell if a girl likes you ?'' asked Freddie

''You're in love with Sam aren't you?'' replied Gibby

_Darn how did he know! _thought Freddie

''well sorta. I just want know if she feels the same way.''

''why don't don't you ask Spencer.''

''good idea, later Gib.''

The Freddie walked up to Sam and Carly.

''Hola munchatalatas!'' greeted Freddie

''hey '' said Carly who was way to interested in her book .

''Hi Freddie.'' smiled Sam , deeply lost in his chocolate brown eyes

''Hey Sam.'' smiled Freddie staring into her blue orb eyes.

Then Carly finally coming out of her book saw her two best friends staring at each other as if ecstasy brought them together . Not that she minded; she had been waiting for those two to get together for so long. That she was planning to set them up if they didn't do it by themselves.

**At Carly's Apartment**

Freddie came in without knocking (as always) and said

''Hey Spence , can I talk to you about something.''

''You like Sam right .''

_Geez Louise , does everybody know my secret !_

''how do I tell her?''

''just be honest ''

''Thanks a lot spencer . Later''

Mean while carly and sam were having the same conversation.

Now it was all up to Carly and Spencer to get Sam and Freddie together.

A.N sorry if it was too short . I am really tired. I will be working on another fan fic for the seddie spawn from I space out. Comment!


	4. Chapter 4

Freddie was just walking home. He didn't take Spencer 's advice . He was going to write notes to Sam instead.

**At Carly's Apartment**

Freddie wakeup early the next morning and got to school early to put his note in Sam's locker. It read:

_Dear Sam,_

_Meet me in the park after school today. I have something to ask you._

_-Secret Admirer _

When Sam came to school , she opened up her locker and out came the letter falling to the ground. She picked it up and read it. Sam knew immediately that the 'secret admirer' was Freddie. And with that Sam left and went to class.

**At the Park**

Freddie sat on the famous swing that he and Sam played on when they were little. Meanwhile Sam was looking around the playground in the park until she saw a brown headed figure by the swing set.

Sam went up to Freddie and said:

''Hey Freddie , you wanted to ask me something?''

He suddenly turned around so fast that he fell flat on his face. When Sam helped him up and he asked:

''Sam Puckett will you be my girlfriend?''

''Yes! I would love to be with you forever Freddie!''

Freddie was so excited that he got up the courage to ask her:

''Want to go on a date this Friday ?''

''Sure''

Sam then just left Freddie with the most passionate kiss he had ever had in his life and said:

''See you tomorrow Freddie ''

A.N was it good or suckish? No flames . Hoped you enjoyed .


End file.
